Fun in Wonderland
by CloudMaster
Summary: Xiao Lan comes across an old book and falls asleep while reading it. What kind of dreams will she have? I decided to mix 1/2 Prince and Lewis Carrol's Alice in Wonderland. Don't expect anything amazing. No parings at the moment.


**Cloud: Hello again! I decided to try another story. I was planning on making it a quick one shot, but that's just not going to work. This is what happens when I get bored in class and decide to mix 1/2 Prince with Alice In Wonderland. I hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: All 1/2 Prince stuff belongs to Yu Wo, and all Alice In Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carrol. **

**Thoughts are in _italics_**

* * *

><p>"Where did I put it?" Xiao Lan stood as tall as she could on a stool, reaching up into the farthest corner of her closet. Jing had asked to borrow one of her books, but she came home to find it missing.<p>

"I swear I put it around here!" She quickly shoved her hand to the back of a shelf, knocking a box down.

Lan yelled and closed her eyes as she toppled off the little stool. She opened her eyes to find darkness.

_How did it get so dark?_ The thought had just gone through her head when she realized it.

The box was on her head.

As she was freeing herself from the box, she didn't hear the door opening.

"Hey sis, what was that noi—Ouch!"

Yang Ming, her usually useless loudmouthed twin brother, had come to see if she was ok after hearing the thud from her fall, and how did she greet him? She threw a cardboard box at his face. _Great_.

"What was that for?" Yang Ming asked, rubbing the spot where the box hit him.

"Sorry! I didn't hear the door open and I didn't see where I was throwing the box." Xiao Lan answered with an apologetic smile. She was still sitting on the floor in the middle of a pile of junk.

"Oh, that's ok. I was actually coming to ask you what you needed form the store when I heard the thud." He looked down at the spilled contents of the box. "Do you want help picking that up?"

Xiao Lan looked around herself and sighed. "Yea, help would be great." Yang Ming set the box down next to the mess and started re-filling it. A lot of the objects from the box were just junk from their childhood. Coloring books, broken toys, and old plastic tea set.

"Why do you still have this stuff?" Yang Ming asked as he tossed another headless toy figure into the box.

"I don't know. Not all of it is junk though. Look at this. It's my very first cook book!" She was holding up a small book called 'Cooking for Kids' that looked like someone had poured chocolate on it years ago.

"Can you even read anything in that?" Yang Ming doubted many of the pages had survived the chocolate bath.

Xiao Lan flipped through the pages in the book and frowned. "Well… Not really. It's still special though!"

Yang Ming just rolled his eyes and went back to filling the box.

Before long they were picking up the last of the items. Xiao Lan reached over and grabbed a book. It seemed to be the only unharmed item from the box. She sat back to examine it. The book was a dark blue hardback. On the front there was no picture, just the title that read "Alice in Wonderland, by Lewis Carrol" in gold letters.

"What's that?" Yang Ming had finished putting the box back in the closet and went over to see what had his sisters' attention.

"Do you remember this story?" Xiao Lan showed her brother the book.

"Oh yea, isn't that the book about the girl that falls down a hole and ends up in a weird world only to find that it was just a dream?"

Xiao Lan stared at her brother. "Yes, but I didn't expect you to remember that much."

"I wouldn't forget a classic like that." Yang Ming replied.

"Your right. Well, I'm going to read this again."

"Ok, but do you want me to have a shopping list before I leave for the store?" Xiao Lan had forgotten that was her brothers' reason for coming in.

"Yea, just a second." She rushed into the next room to find paper and a pencil, setting the book on the couch.

After Yang Ming left, Xiao Lan curled up on the couch and opened the book. She had completely forgotten about the book she had been trying to find for Jing. She started reading, and after a half hour she fell asleep with the book on her lap.

Xiao Lan was falling.

She had no idea why or how she was falling. The last thing she remembered doing was sitting on the couch reading some old book. Looking around she noticed that she couldn't see a thing. _Is there a box on my head again?_ She thought to herself, but then realized that that would be stupid. How would a box stay on her head when she was falling so fast?

A minute passed without any sign of light or ground.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Xiao Lan was starting to loose track of time.

Five minutes, maybe?

The falling was starting to feel relaxing.

Just as she was about to close her eyes and rest, light suddenly appeared and she landed in a pile of pillows.

_Well that was lucky._ She thought, sliding off the pile. Blinking to adjust to the bright light, she took in her surroundings. She was standing in a long hallway with wood walls and a checkerboard floor. Looking down she realized she was in her armor. She reached up to feel her ears, which were now pointed. She was Prince now.

_When did I log into Second Life? And where am I? _ She was about to panic when she noticed a familiar small figure down the hallway.

"Doll?" Prince said out loud. The girl turned around and, noticing Prince, smiled and waved.

_Well at least I'm not alone. But what is she wearing?_ Instead of her usual braids, Dolls hair was loose and hung down her back, flowing around her small shoulders. Her dress was the same shape, but completely white with black bows around the bottom and on the short sleeves. The strangest thing about Dolls new look was that she had fluffy white rabbit ears, and Prince could swear he saw one twitch.

Prince stared open mouthed until Doll help up a gold pocket watch and pointed at it.

"You're going to be late!" The small girl then turned around and started skipping down the hallway.

"Huh? Wait, Doll! Come back!" Prince started to chase after the little necromancer.

"What am I going to be late for?" But the further Prince ran, the further Doll seemed to get. After a while Doll turned and disappeared around a corner. Prince slid around the corner soon after her.

"Why are you running from me?" Prince yelled into an empty room. Doll was nowhere in sight.

It was a round room that matched the hallway. The only thing in the room was a small glass table. On the table there was a small gold key.

_Why does this seem so familiar? _Prince picked up the key and looked for a door. There were three different doors around the room. One was so small that only Meatbun would have been able to fit. He looked at the small key, then at the little door.

_I guess I'll try it._ Prince thought as he got down on the floor and slid the key in. It fit perfectly and turned with a small click. He pushed open the little door and looked out into a beautiful garden. As he turned around thinking about how he was going to get through the door, he noticed there was something on the table. Something that definitely wasn't there the first time.

It was a small vial filled halfway with a thick pink liquid. There was a small tag tied around the cork on top that read in shining cursive, "Drink Me."

Prince picked up the vial and examined it. It seemed harmless, and something was telling him that he should drink it. He removed the cork and smelled it, before bringing it to his mouth and drinking the whole thing.

Prince set the now empty vial back down on the table and waited for something to happen. As he stood there waiting, he started to notice that the room seemed to be getting bigger. Or was Prince getting smaller? Before long, Prince was about as tall as Meatbun, which meant he could now easily pass through the once little door. He ran over and opened the door, stepping out onto a large stone path.

"Wow…" Prince's mouth hung open in shock. Because of how small he was, the once small garden looked like a colorful forest. "So this must be how Meatbun views things." Prince spoke out loud, and then realized that his little pet wasn't with him. He looked around but the happy little bun was nowhere in sight.

Before he could think any more of his beloved pet, he noticed the back of a familiar white dress disappear into the grass. Prince ran off the path after Doll, once again finding no one. He stopped running and started to walk slowly, looking up at the blades of grass that were now as tall as trees. _I'm definitely going to get lost in here…_ The Blood Elf's thoughts were interrupted once again by a noise. He turned to look, hoping to find Doll, but there was no white. All he saw was a black tail, taunting him from behind a rock.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud:<strong>** I almost forgot to mention that my friend helped me with deciding what 1/2 Prince characters were going to appear as Alice in Wonderland characters. So did you like it? I'm not going to continue it unless I get good reviews. Also, I wont work on this story until I'm done with Meeting Up, because that's more important right now. Review now please? :D**


End file.
